


Mean Ol' Moon

by millquetoast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Other, Songfic, but its good, i wrote this at like 11pm on paper if its janky question past me, it makes me sad reading it, theres a lotta crying so mhH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millquetoast/pseuds/millquetoast
Summary: "Mean ol' Moon,it must be funto shine down on me as I come undone."//Saihara Shuichi deals with the reality that his friend had just died in front of his eyes. Post chapter one / Pre chapter two





	Mean Ol' Moon

Three in the morning. An unfamiliar moon sits high in the sky, clear as ever. Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, sits in the grass, curled up as tightly as possible. The events of the day prior replay in his head over and over, specifically the image of his only friend, Kaede Akamatsu's, lifeless body. A haunting melody repeats in his head over and over, but he's not sure if it's the frantic tune of her last few footsteps, or the melody he found comfort in after she left.

The moon shining down as if nothing ever happened haunted Shuichi. He couldn't think of how to move forward. He'd be forever stuck in the past; to that exact moment forever. The boy shook. No, he'd have to more forward. For *her* sake. Still, it hurt to think that he couldn't've done anything to save her. He made a promise, though, and he was going to keep it.

Despite the fully clear night, Shuichi mistook his surroundings, thinking it's raining for a split-second. Then, he looks up for the first time in a long while. There's not a cloud in the sky. Another drops falls and the detective finally realizes―he's crying. The mere fact makes him want to laugh. But he doesn't. He just cries more. For the first time that night, Shuichi sobs. In a fit of passion, he throws off his cap, allowing his hair see the moonshine.

Given enough time, the sob became intertwined with a pity laugh. By now, he's laying flat on the grass, staring at that horrid moon. Shuichi missed Kaede. He missed her a whole lot. He missed the elated feeling while being around her, or her distinctive smell of not-quite-cinnamon-and-vanilla. He was gonna keep that promise if it meant his own damn life was on the line.

After he finally, finally, stopped, Shuichi sat up. His bones felt 1000 years older and his muscles wanted to recluse back. That didn't stop him. He picked up his hat, and said goodbyes to that slightly more familiar moon. He dragged his body to his dorm and placed that cap on a nearby desk. Shuichi attempted to sleep that night. It was the first time he was able to feel resolved in that prison of a school.

**Author's Note:**

> yeEHAW I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 11PM AND I STILL GET EMOTIONAL READING IT
> 
> based off of dallon weekes' cover of mean ol' moon! it's a tasty song; give it a listen.


End file.
